leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Closed Requests Hi. There have been a lot of edits to closed requests. I suggest sysop protecting them once closed. Thanks. :Meh, I'm not a fan of sysop protecting anything unless absolutely needed. Hopefully the archive template will do. 01:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I am saying that James and Ivo are voting on closed adminship nominations... :::I saw that, and it is what prompted the new template. Again, though, I'm not a fan of sysop protecting anything unless absolutely needed. 01:09, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh I see. Forums I can't find anything I want to in a simple way like before. I also made the issues page so after every 20 forums, there would be a next and previous button. Can you help make it so the forums go back to the way they were and still be managed a bit? I just want this archive thing to disappear. Adminship Hi. Honestly, I wanted to nominate NumbaWan for adminship, but we have too many now. What do you think? :No such thing as too many admins. 01:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Good to hear. Thanks! Also, some of the current nominations seem to be quite obvious. Care to use the "closing statement" section ;P Oh also please put Zaroph's and NumbaWan's nomination on the CM please. :::Ugh, but I'm laaaaaaazy. Might close one of those request though; it's been running for a while now. 02:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sam hasn't seen 'em yet, I think 02:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::True. It's up to Aj I guess. ::::::His fault for not being around. :p 02:23, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Highlights Sorry about still asking for stuff. As you notice, your user profile tab is highlighted. However in wiki activity, it won't be bolded. We can either have bolded highlights in wiki activity or have normal font highlights with highlighted user tabs. What do you think? :I hate them wherever they are, so you'd be better to ask someone else :p 04:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. Thanks For supporting me and congratulating me :D 01:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Nomination Please read the comments on Demise's nomination. He reminds me of how everyone was telling me how I was acting when I was an admin. Thanks Thanks. I'm on a HTML and CSS course, so I might just come out of the other end of it accomplished and actually be able to make use of the new powers. Demise Comment I know you don't consider yourself to be a full on crat, but I think if you have crat rights, you should have a highlight and be on the users with rights list... :I don't have 'crat rights. 14:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry about that. . . . had to go. Being a Dad comes first. I didn't expect that game to go on so long. We would have won, but that Nunu was beyond useless. The 4 v 5 made it really rough. Not to mention that top solo lane was rough (Poppy vs Sion and Teemo.) Ranged stun, and a dot was no good for the little pigtailed girl. Asperon Thorn 19:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :That's fine, we'll just need to play again tonight :-P. I'd be more worried if you were putting a game over your kids to be honest. Thanks, 23:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::You're on. Asperon Thorn 00:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll be on around 02:00 (UTC). I am trying a new champion this time - Fiddlesticks - so a 3v3 might be preferable. 01:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC)